


Dinner and Dessert

by Willowbrooke



Series: To End and Begin Again [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James' and Robbie's first date.  Robbie fixes James a wonderful dinner, but James thinks dessert is the best bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> So, part 3. No beta, so apologies for any errors. Thank you for reading.

Robbie checked the pork roast in the oven and was happy to see that it was coming along nicely. It should be ready right on time. He was quite proud of this meal that he had fussed over all day. In addition to the roast, which had been carefully seasoned with fresh rosemary and garlic, he had oven roasted potatoes and carrots, a tossed salad with a homemade lemon vinaigrette dressing and for dessert, fresh strawberries and cream. 

Nothing out of a box or a tin! He knew James was only taking the piss, but he really wanted this to be a proper home-cooked meal that James would enjoy.

His big surprise of the day had been his discovery that the internet could be such a source of information on how to put a meal like this together. He had searched on 'romantic dinner recipes.' The results were almost overwhelming but he also needed it to be 'easy' and had quickly settled on the pork roast. He also chose his accompaniments for their ease of preparation and the low risk of mucking them up. 

He found that besides the recipes, these sites were happy to explain how to shop for the roast, to tell him what wine pairs well with what food and how to set a perfect table for a romantic evening, complete with pictures. He thought it had all turned out very well indeed and he was quite pleased. 

As he waited for James to arrive, he allowed himself a few minutes to sit and relax. He thought about what his expectations for this evening were. He admitted that he didn't really know the answer to that. Next he thought about the fact that it would be natural to feel at least a little bit nervous or apprehensive as this was, after all, a 'first date.' It had taken the two of them a very long time to reach this point and he had no idea how it was going to play out. But truthfully, the only emotion he had been able to manage all day was happiness, pure and simple. This was James and James was not someone that made him nervous or apprehensive. James made him happy.

The doorbell rang right on time and as Robbie responded he wondered, not for the first time today, how James would be feeling about tonight. Would he be going through some of the same emotions Robbie had been? What if he changed his mind and decided that maybe he wasn't ready for this next step? Robbie relaxed immediately when he saw James standing there with a grin on his face holding up a bag with a couple bottles of wine.

"I've brought one of each as I didn't know what we were having. Definitely not plonk."

Robbie grinned at him as he turned back towards the kitchen. "Well, red will be appropriate with the meal I think and white with dessert."

"Dessert as well? I'm suitably impressed. It smells wonderful in here." James glanced at the table as he followed Robbie into the kitchen and saw that it had been nicely set with a table linen and a low candle in the middle. He realized how much effort Robbie had put into this evening and he allowed himself a moment of complete happiness.

"Why don't you open the wine while I check on things," Robbie said. He looked at the thermometer in the roast and determined that it was ready so he pulled it out to rest for a bit before serving.

"Right." James opened the appropriate cupboard door and pulled out a couple of wine glasses. He then found the corkscrew in it's usual place in the drawer by the fridge. Over the years, James had learned where Robbie kept everything in his kitchen and he realized that the familiarity of that also made him happy and relaxed.

Anything else I can do?" he asked as he filled their two glasses.

"You can get the plates out and pop them into the oven for a minute to warm. We're just about ready to serve."

"Yes, sir."

Robbie gave him a look of reproach as he sliced the meat and James grinned in return. "Sorry, but I told you, not sure I want to break that habit."

James pulled the warm plates from the oven and was tasked with dishing the potatoes and carrots while Robbie served the meat and built the salads on separate plates. 

Finally everything was on the table, their glasses were full and they sat down to enjoy the meal.

Robbie grabbed his glass and raised it for a toast. "Here's to...endings and new beginnings."

"To endings and new beginnings," James repeated as they clinked glasses.

The meal was definitely beyond James's expectations. "Well, Robbie, (he spoke the name quite deliberately) all I can say is that this is excellent and I am duly chastened. I promise there will be no more 'tin or box' jokes...ever."

Robbie laughed. "Well if we're going to be doing more of this, I reckon I need to be holding up my end of the cooking. And I have a confession to make. Gloat if you must, since you're always telling that I can find most anything I want to know there, but I found the internet to be quite helpful in how to pull this off." James obliged him with the expected 'I told you so' look and they both enjoyed the laugh.

They continued with small talk, savoring the meal until James cleared his throat and announced, "So, I have a bit of news. I've been invited to meet with the selection panel for a research assistant position at the University's Centre for Criminology."

It wasn't what Robbie expected, but he was genuinely please. "Criminology? James, that's wonderful news. When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. If anything comes of it, I will owe Innocent a meal like this and more as she not only pulled strings for me but gave me a glowing recommendation. It isn't exactly the area of study I pictured for myself, but the more I've thought about it, the more it makes sense. The job would give me a chance to work in a field that I know and complete my PhD work at the same time. I suppose the eventual goal would be a teaching position." James gave him a few more details and Robbie could see how excited James was about it all.

The rest of the meal was passed with pleasant conversation intermixed with many smiles and laughs.

When they finished eating James cleared the plates while Robbie got the strawberries and cream ready to serve.

"Make yourself useful and open the white wine. Should I make us some coffee as well?"

"No," James responded just a bit too quickly. "Why don't you let me do it?" Robbie gave him a disapproving glance.

"Alright lad, out with it. Just what exactly is wrong with me coffee?"

"What?" James sounded a bit panicked. "No, nothing, I mean...it's just that this has been such a lovely meal so far and..."

"And why ruin it with coffee that tastes like...what? Battery acid?"

They grinned at each other. "Well," James ventured, "since you put it that way...not quite, but close. But honestly, it's not your technique that's the problem. It's the coffee itself. So, besides the wine I took the liberty of bringing a favorite roast of some fresh ground coffee that I picked up this afternoon at my local shop. I was going to surprise you. Let's see what you think."

Robbie gave him a fond and indulgent smile. "Right, off you go then. And, mind, this better be the best sodding cup of coffee I've ever had."

James filled the cafetiere and while the coffee was brewing, they sat to enjoy the strawberries and cream with a glass of white wine. It proved to be the perfect end to a perfect meal.

"Now, why don't you pop outside for that smoke I know you're dying for while I finish clearing up here."

James was about to protest when Robbie continued, "No argument...go."

As James obeyed the command, Robbie finished clearing the table. He stacked all of the dishes by the sink and put the pans in to soak.

When James returned, coffee was poured and they retired to the sofa, plunking down in their familiar way almost on top of one another.

Robbie took the first sip of his coffee. James looked on expectantly as Robbie appeared to be deep in thought and focused on his cup. He slowly took a second sip. "Well, you set a mighty high standard for this, so maybe not the best I've ever had, but good enough that this means you'll be our resident barista from now on."

James was visibly pleased but he couldn't resist a little tease. "That was a very impressive use of a contemporary buzzword that I had no idea you even knew the meaning of, much less knew how to use in a sentence. Besides, I told you, it's not the technique, it's the coffee. You too can be a barista!" James smiled and Robbie took the ribbing with good humor, very much enjoying James' pleasure in his success with the coffee. 

And so they settled into a companionable silence for some time. Robbie knew that there was much to say between them, but he really didn't know where or how to start. More than once he began to speak and then changed his mind.

In the end, it was James who broke the silence. "Robbie, there is something important I have to tell you."

Robbie gave him a somewhat apprehensive, quizzical look. "What is it?"

"I just thought it was important for you to know that, well... I...I don't put out on the first date." He had a bit of a cheeky grin on his face.

Robbie visibly relaxed and let out a laugh. Leave it to James to break the ice. "Well that's a relief. I'm more than a little rusty at this dating thing. Not to mention the fact that 'this' (he gestured with his hand indicating the two of them) is new territory for me. I can honestly say I never saw meself falling for..." He let the sentence hang.

"Another man."

"Aye. I'm not saying I have a problem with it mind, cause I don't. It's just a new concept for me is all." He turned to face James as he continued, "The truth is, I don't really think about the fact that I've fallen for another man. I've fallen for you and the fact that you happen to be a man is just an issue that I need to resolve in me own head. There are some 'technical' issues to this relationship that I've never really considered before and again, I don't have a problem there, but I need time to sort through it so that you and I, when everything is right, can truly commit ourselves to each other. I want that James, more than anything so I hope you will understand that this may be a bit of a slow process for me."

James smiled and reached out to take one of Robbie's hands in his. "You must know that this is new for me as well. I've had very few relationships in my life and those that I did have were more about curiosity and sexual urges than anything involving my heart. You, more than anyone will know that keeping people at a distance is a habit I have perfected over the years. And now, for the first time I've found someone that I want to let in but learning how to do that is going to take some time. So, please be patient with me as well and know that I will try because I don't want to keep secrets from you. We both have things to sort through, so let's just take it slow...one step at a time and see what happens. No expectation and no time frames. Whatever feels right to both of us, okay?"

Robbie nodded his head in agreement. "Aye my lad, sounds sensible."

James suddenly looked quite sheepish. " Yes, well...having said all that and sincerely meaning it, it seems I find myself struggling to resist the urge to lean in and kiss you right now. Do you suppose that might be alright? And please, for God's sake say so if it's not. I'll cope."

Robbie thought for a moment. "I think I'd like that." He then smiled at James. "In fact, I think I'd like it very much." 

"Thank you." With permission given, James reached up, cupped Robbie's face in his hands and pulled him in for a short, somewhat chaste kiss. He didn't want to scare him on the first go.

"Hmm. " James opened his eyes and looked into Robbie's. "A good start but..."

"Aye," Robbie agreed as he realized that kissing a bloke was not that different from kissing a woman and he knew he wanted to do it again. "I think we can do better, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm sure we can."

This time it was Robbie who tentatively reached in and touched James's face. He ran his thumb over James's lower lip. As he leaned in, with all hesitation now gone, he focused on the familiar smell that was James...an unusual but wonderful mix of soap and cigarette. And as their lips connected he allowed himself to show James everything that was in his heart. When they finally separated it seemed that all the air had been sucked out of the room as they each struggled to catch their breath.

"Well now, that was better." James, with a big smile on his face, stated unequivocally.

"Definitely better," Robbie said with a remaining breathlessness that indicated his mind and heart were still wrapped up in the moment.

They settled back against the sofa and again sat in peaceful silence for a time.

James once again broke that silence with a quote, "'So have my lips the sin that they have took?'" He continued to look straight ahead, but explained. "It's what Juliet says to Romeo after he has kissed her at the masked ball."

"Ah, and how did Romeo respond?"

"He said, 'Sin from my lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged...give me my sin again.'"

"Smart lad." Robbie reached over to clasp James's hand in his. There was so much that he wanted to say to James and he desperately wanted to understand all that was in James's head and heart but it was too much for one night. They would have many more evenings like this where they could talk for hours and begin to establish a deeper and more complete relationship. He very much looked forward to those nights.

What he did say was, "It's not a sin you know."

James turned to look at him.

"You and me...it bloody well is not a sin. You know I have my issues with faith and I know that this is a difficult subject for you, but I've never understood how two people caring for each other and wanting to make each other happy can be a sin." Robbie spoke passionately and James knew it was because he was concerned that James was still struggling with the 'faith vs. homosexuality' issue.

James smiled at him and said, "No, I know it's not. I faced and conquered that demon long ago and in the process became who I am today. We need to talk about all of that at some point, but not tonight. For now, I want you to know that being with you...well...nothing in the world has ever felt more right to me in my life."

They shared another quiet kiss after which James said, "I've got a big day tomorrow and I need a good night's sleep." He took Robbie's hands in his. "Thank you. All the thought and effort you put into this evening is...no one has ever done anything like that for me before."

"Then it's about time someone did. James, I have no idea what the future holds but I know one thing for certain. I want you to be a part of my future and I want to be a part of yours." 

With that, they rose and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, Robbie. And thank you again for a memorable evening. I must say that I particularly enjoyed dessert."

"Didn't know you were such a fan of strawberries and cream."

"Ah, well delightful as that was...just the right amount of sweet without being too much... that is not the dessert I was referring to." With that, he leaned in and kissed his former governor one more time.

"Helping yourself to another serving then?" 

"Didn't think you'd mind. Goodnight...Sir."

Robbie smiled. "Goodnight my lad."

As James started down the sidewalk Robbie hollered after him. "Oi, James." 

James stopped and turned back to look at Robbie.

"Give us a ring tomorrow after your interview? I'll be on pins and needles."

James smiled and nodded his head as he continued to his car. He'd never had that kind of concern and support from anyone in his life and he knew with certainty that Robbie would always be there for him. It felt bloody wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to William Shakespeare for 'Romeo and Juliet' quote.


End file.
